


Dress Up

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian dresses up for Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) and her posts [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/98542254651/just-here-to-point-out-that-it-looks-like-chris-is) and [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/98553620141/eclecticxdetour-replied-to-your-post-just-here-to). Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/98649120536/because-of-stevebottoms-particularly-the-posts)

**Title** : Dress Up  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 2580  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : established relationship, cross dressing, rimming, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Sebastian, use of endearments  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way real, I do not own or know any of these people. This is a product of my own imagination and I just thought I would share.  
 **Summary** : Sebastian dresses up for Chris  
 **A/N** : This wouldn't be anything without [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) and her posts [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/98542254651/just-here-to-point-out-that-it-looks-like-chris-is) and [HERE](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/98553620141/eclecticxdetour-replied-to-your-post-just-here-to). Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/98649120536/because-of-stevebottoms-particularly-the-posts)

“You’re fucking with me, right?” asked Sebastian, staring at the skimpy pleated skirt draped over his palms.

“I mean, I’m hoping to,” said Chris, ducking his head and half-smiling at Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head, movement imperceptible as he thumbed one of the pleats. “You are honestly fucking with me.”

Chris frowned and stepped closer, cupping Sebastian’s jaw and tilting Sebastian’s chin so Sebastian would meet his eyes. He hadn’t expected to get a face full of skirt. “Sebastian…” he pleaded, fisting the skirt and clenching it in one hand.

“Go fuck yourself,” said Sebastian, grinning tightly and cursing in Romanian as he rigidly strode into the guest bedroom. Grind of the lock Chris’ death sentence.

Chris stared at the closed guest room door and tossed the skirt into the living room. “Well shit.”

 

 

“Bash? Dude, they didn’t have that cereal you like,” called Chris, locking the front door and stopping halfway down the entry hall. Long legs in tight, white, thigh highs peeked around the corner of the kitchen nook, patent black leather shoes a sharp contrast against the socks. “Sebastian?”

“I heard you; I’m in the kitchen!”

The legs shifted, slight heel clacking against the tiled floor.

“Yeah,” said Chris, slowly making his way down the hall. “I can,” he rounded the corner, dropping their canvas grocery bags and gasping, “ _see that_.”

“God, sorry, I’m trying to study this,” said Sebastian, glancing up at Chris and glaring before returning his attention to his next potential script.

“But you _said_ —” Chris choked on his breath and nudged the table away from Sebastian. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Hey_ , I was—”

“You _were_. Jesus Christ, Sebastian,” said Chris, gaze raking Sebastian from head to toe. A small clip held Sebastian’s hair at his temple, ridiculous mouth plumper than usual and shiny with gloss. His tight, pressed button-up was unbuttoned down to his sternum, tuft of chest hair a surprise between the fabric. It was tucked into that goddamn pleated skirt, mini so short he could see the tops of Sebastian’s socks. Fuck did his legs look gorgeous, muscle of his toned calves even more pronounced from the angle of the small heels. “But you told me to go fuck myself…”

“I’m wearing a _skirt_ for you. You better be fucking _me_ , you asshole,” said Sebastian, holding the hem of his skirt and spreading his legs when Chris dropped down to his knees.

“ _Fucking panties??_ ” asked Chris, not caring that Sebastian draped the skirt over his head. The small underpants fought to contain Sebastian’s cock and balls, fabric taut over his bulge. He palmed Sebastian’s thighs, shivering over the soft graze of Sebastian’s leg hair under his hands. Groaning, he brushed his mouth along Sebastian’s dick, smiling when Sebastian twitched beneath his lips. “Striped little fucking panties, Sebastian. And _blue_.” Jesus, Sebastian was definitely trying to kill him. Or really fucking hated him and wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible because _Christ_ his dick ached from _seeing_ Sebastian sitting primly in the revealing pseudo-uniform.

“I remembered it’s your favorite,” said Sebastian, breathing shaky as Chris licked his hardening cock through his panties. He let Chris push the skirt up to his waist, laughing when Chris cursed and pushed at his shirt tails, too.

“Fuck, _look_ at you,” said Chris, thumbing the leg holes of the panties, fingers teasing just beneath. He beamed at Sebastian and slid his hands over the front of his tiny underwear to the elastic. Brushed Sebastian’s tight abdomen and tucked his fingers beneath the waistband. “Can I?”

“God, you better.” Sebastian lifted his hips, heels clicking as he shifted his weight. He slumped in his seat, Chris leaving the panties around his ankles, restriction of the fabric making him groan and buck.

“I don’t—I can’t—Jesus _fucking_ Christ,” murmured Chris, pressing Sebastian’s cock against his belly and leaning in to tongue Sebastian’s balls. They jumped under the wet passes, pulling tight against Sebastian’s shaft and then relaxing.

“You’re goddamned lucky I love you, you meatball,” said Sebastian, heat of his words countered by the gentle stroke of his fingers through Chris’ hair.

“I am totally and completely lucky that you put up with me, yes,” answered Chris, licking from the base of Sebastian’s cock to the tip and sucking on Sebastian’s foreskin.

“Oh fuck,” gasped Sebastian, slipping both hands into Chris’ hair and pulling Chris onto his dick. Chris held on to his thighs, a brief squeeze of permission and he fucked Chris’ mouth, thrusts slow as Chris groaned around him and sucked. “God, Chris, _fuck_ , that feels good,” he whispered, gloss smearing when he pressed his lips together in an attempt to keep in his moans.

Chris hummed, hands sliding down Sebastian’s legs and curling around his calves. He flicked his eyes up to Sebastian’s, squeezing the strong muscle and smiling when Sebastian flexed beneath his fingers. Sebastian’s legs shook, struggling to stay apart while the panties around his ankles tried to snap them back together.

Chris covered his hands in Chris’ hair, linking their fingers together and urging Sebastian to take control of the pace. He squeezed Chris’ fingers and held Chris still, used Chris’ perfect mouth, breathing hitching upon every graze of Chris’ beard against his sac. The click of his heels echoed in the kitchen when he shifted, settling his weight on the backs of his feet, thighs quaking slightly as he rocked into Chris’ mouth.

“ _Chris_ , fuck…” he groaned, pulling out and curling his fingers around the root. Chris swallowed and licked his lips, leaning forward to tongue his foreskin. “Jesus, _iubit_ , want you to fuck me.”

“Oh Christ, please yes,” whispered Chris, kissing the tip of Sebastian’s dick and then standing. He pulled Sebastian up after him, giggling when the skirt caught on the jut of Sebastian’s erection. Sebastian rolled his eyes and he caught Sebastian’s mouth, hands slipping up Sebastian’s skirt, thumbs brushing his hipbones. “Fuck you look sexy, Bash.”

“You’re kinda weird, you know that?” asked Sebastian, licking his lip gloss from Chris’ pouty lips. “But I’m glad you think so. Would’ve been a little pointless if you didn’t,” he said, laughing.

“ _So hot_ ,” said Chris, next kiss gentle as he squeezed Sebastian’s hips. He smirked and guided Sebastian toward the kitchen table, spinning him around and slipping his hands up under Sebastian’s button-up. “Gonna bend you over and fuck you, baby. You want that?” He rubbed his jaw against Sebastian’s throat, hips rocking against Sebastian’s bare ass.

“Mm, _yes_ , but lube—”

“Good thing I picked up more, huh?” said Chris, nipping Sebastian’s jugular and leaving him to settle himself over the table. He liberated the new lube from one of the canvas bags and stood behind Sebastian, table thudding under the tube. “Fuck, your ass looks amazing.”

“Benefit of heels,” answered Sebastian, tugging at his skirt so Chris could properly appreciate his ass.

Chris nodded and pushed Sebastian’s buttocks together. Squeezing each handful, he jiggled Sebastian’s cheeks, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Sebastian ducked his head and moaned. “Fuck, I gotta—” He dropped to his knees again, holding Sebastian’s cheeks apart and dragging his tongue from taint to tailbone. Sucked a kiss at the start of Sebastian’s cleft before swirling his tongue around Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian keened, loosing his grip on the skirt, fabric draping over Chris’ head again. Chris’ lashes tickled his ass, firm slide of Chris’ tongue around the rim making him groan and push closer to Chris’ face.

Chris teased with broad strokes, laving Sebastian’s asshole until his saliva dripped along Sebastian’s legs, thigh-highs dampening at the bands.

His toes curled in his Mary Janes, wanted so badly to lean on the sides of his feet, but his _heels_. Sebastian braced on his forearms and ground back on Chris’ tongue, brows furrowing with every delightful swipe around his hole. Chris hummed and buried his face further between his cheeks, beard rasping against the inner curves of his ass. Chris thumbed the edges of his hole, fingers spreading him so Chris could push his tongue into his body. Moaning, he fucked himself on Chris’ tongue, dick rubbing against the smooth table top and leaving streaks of precome in his wake.

Chris pulled back and gasped against Sebastian’s left cheek, thumb circling Sebastian’s clenching hole. “Still can’t believe you actually did this for me,” he said, kissing Sebastian’s buttock and stroking his fingers over the other cheek.

“Yeah? Well you better fuck me before I change my mind,” said Sebastian, wiggling until Chris righted himself again. He watched Chris grab the lube, holding his breath as Chris squeezed the chilly gel between his asscheeks. Chris played with his skirt, pulling it down and covering his ass before shoving it up around his waist again. “Can’t figure out your preferred aesthetic, eh?”

“You are seriously sexy as fuck, Sebastian, Jesus,” whispered Chris, finally settling the skirt around Sebastian’s waist. He pushed his jeans down to his thighs, couldn’t be assed with taking off his pants when he had Sebastian clad in a mussed private school uniform and bent over the kitchen table. He stroked his dick, hard and leaking precome since he’d ogled Sebastian. “How many fingers do you want, baby?”

“Jesus, just two. Come _on_ ,” hissed Sebastian, more than ready for Chris to fuck him. He didn’t breathe as Chris slid slicked fingers along his crease, exhaling sharply as Chris worked both of them inside. Chris had done a fine job of relaxing him with his tongue, but two of his thick fingers were definitely more than the slick firmness of Chris’ tongue and lips.

“God, yeah, so good for me, Sebastian,” said Chris, easily sliding his digits into Sebastian’s hole, tight clench of Sebastian around his fingers making him groan. He watched Sebastian grind back on his fingers. Let Sebastian do all the work of stretching himself for his cock. Sebastian’s skirt was smooth under his hand, Sebastian groaning over the drag of his palm along the pleated fabric.

“Chris, f- _uck_ me.” Sebastian wriggled, dizzying rub of Chris’ fingers against his prostate making his dick pulse, preejaculate further slicking the table top.

“I want you to ask me for it, Bash. Ask me to fill you with my cock.”

Sebastian glared back at Chris and rubbed his ass against Chris’ length. “ _Please_ , Chris, _god_ I want you to fuck me, _please_.”

“ _Jesus_ ,” hissed Chris, slicking his dick and steadily pressing into Sebastian. He stilled once he was enveloped to the hilt. Draped himself over Sebastian’s back and covered Sebastian’s hands where they curled over the opposite end of the table. “God, I love you,” he said, kissing from Sebastian’s chin to just behind Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian grinned and kissed the back of Chris’ hand. “ _Te iubesc_ , Chris. _Now move_ ,” he said, pushing back into Chris’ hips and groaning when Chris slipped deeper.

“Yeah. _Yes_ , that’s an idea,” whispered Chris, tucking his fingers into the back of Sebastian’s skirt and holding on as he thrust.

Tightening his hold over the edge of the table, Sebastian rested his weight on the balls of his feet. Calves and backside aching from the unusual stretch. But Chris fucked him how he loved, quick forward buck before slowly drawing out. He moaned as Chris rode his ass, doing his best to roll back into Chris’ movements. Chris hitched his skirt even higher, goose bumps arising along his skin from the slight chill.

“Jesus, Bash, can’t believe you got these shoes. And the _socks_. You’re too fuckin’ good to me,” whispered Chris, leaning over Sebastian and pressing kisses along the back of Sebastian’s neck. He wished he’d thought to take off Sebastian’s shirt, button-up becoming see-through from Sebastian’s sweat. His own shirt stuck to his skin, t-shirt heavy across his shoulder blades but he didn’t care. Couldn’t care with Sebastian splayed out so sweet and decidedly filthy under him.

Sebastian stepped back from the edge of the table, mouth falling open on a gasp when Chris fisted his cock, strokes making the front of his skirt flutter against his thighs. His legs sweat under his long socks, feet on fire in the hot leather of his Mary Janes. Chris panted and whispered nothings, fantastic rhythm worth the discomfort as Chris fucked him toward his climax. He canted his hips, balancing on his toes, Chris riding over his prostate with every movement.

“Oh god. _Fuck_ , Chris…” he moaned, fingertips digging into the soft underside of the table. Turning his face into his forearm, he caught his wrist between his teeth, panting against the sweat-slick skin, orgasm tingling in his belly.

Chris tensed, fist sliding faster and tighter along Sebastian’s dick. His breathing caught in his chest and he rocked his way through his lightheadedness. Pushed his palm into the middle of Sebastian’s back and jerked his hips. “ _Sebastian_ , fuuuck,” he moaned, tightening his fingers around Sebastian’s dick and coming with a stuttered exhale. Sebastian’s ass flexed against the fronts of his thighs and he circled his hips.

“Chris, _please_. Don’t pull out yet,” said Sebastian, levering onto his palms and thrusting through the tight circle of Chris’ hand. He reached for his cock and covered Chris’ fingers, guiding Chris’ tugs and groaning when he came.

“Jesus. _Jesus_ , Bash,” laughed Chris, nosing the nape of Sebastian’s neck and kissing Sebastian’s throat. For several moments they stayed connected, catching their breath and relishing the closeness of their bodies. Sebastian sighed and he carefully pulled out, taking a deep breath before righting Sebastian’s skirt and panties. Patted the curve of Sebastian’s ass after Sebastian faced him. “Why— _you_ —I thought you _hated_ this idea. Why _today_?”

Sebastian blushed and plucked the pin from his hair. “The shoes came in after you’d left,” he said, shrugging and picking at his sweaty button-up.

Chris grinned and kissed Sebastian’s forehead. “God, I thought you were going to murder me when I suggested this.”

“To be honest I thought about it. And you _could’ve_ approached it differently…But then I thought about _why_ you wanted to do it and quickly got over the idea that you were missing being with a woman.”

“Wow, fuck no, it was never about--”

“Which is why I thought screw it,” said Sebastian, interrupting Chris’ thought. He smirked and poked Chris’ chest. “And I guess you really enjoyed it because you haven’t come before me in a while.”

Chris laughed and nodded jerkily. “I mean you had to have looked at yourself, right? You look damn cute but also really fucking sexy, Sebastian,” he said, catching Sebastian’s hands and pulling him close for a kiss. “I’d been wondering why there was lip gloss on the bathroom counter. It tastes good.” Sebastian laughed, meeting his tongue after he’d sucked the gloss off of Sebastian’s lips. “Did…did _you_ enjoy yourself?”

Sebastian tilted his head and gestured at his dick. “I’m wearing panties that are soaked with come. Yours _and_ mine. I think it’s safe to say I enjoyed myself, _iubit_.”

“Good. That’s…good,” said Chris, eyes falling closed when Sebastian cupped his chin and kissed him.

“Yeah,” chuckled Sebastian, chin dipping to his chest before glancing up at Chris. “If they’re not _ruined_ I might even think about wearing them for you again.”

“And if they are we can always buy you more…?”

“Or,” said Sebastian, palming Chris’ dick through his still open jeans, “we can always get _you_ in some little panties.”

And Chris…could definitely do that for Sebastian.


End file.
